Life Unexpected by DevilsWriter
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Vida Inesperada - Bella estudou para ser editora, sonhando em se tornar uma escritora, mas no fim o sonho ficou difícil de se tornar realidade. Empurrando ele de lado, ela começa a trabalhar para E. Cullen, fundador e chefe da revista Bachelor, há mais famosa de Seattle. Será que ela vai conseguir gerenciar seu novo trabalho ou se entregar?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Unexpected: Vida Inesperada**

**Autora:** DevilsWriter_  
_

**Tradutora: **Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Kessy Rods

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à DevilsWrinter, os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a mim pertence a tradução.

**Disclaimer 2 :** This story belongs to DevilsWrinter, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and we belong to translation.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Novo Trabalho**

_**Semana 31, Agosto**_

Eu gemi enquanto chegava próximo do meu despertador para detê-lo. Era segunda-feira de manhã e em apenas quatro curtas horas eu teria uma entrevista de emprego em uma das revistas mais quentes em Seattle, a _Bacharel_. Eu tinha ouvido rumores de que o chefe, e também fundador da revista, Edward A. Cullen, era um imbecil controlador.

Com uma pequena esperança em meu coração de que o sol estaria brilhando fora da janela do meu quarto, eu gemi quando vi a chuva caindo. Era apenas a minha sorte, não é?

A sensação de que tudo ia dar errado hoje ficou comigo enquanto eu me arrastei para o meu banheiro e o sentimento só se fortaleceu quando eu consegui me cortar enquanto eu depilava minhas pernas.

Graças a Deus eu tinha depilado as minhas partes de menina dois dias antes. Ela teria acabado em um banho de sangue se eu tivesse esperado para fazer isso esta manhã.

_**3 horas e 55 minutos mais tarde.**_

Eu estava perto da porta quando uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros morango chamou meu nome.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Sou eu", respondi sem fôlego. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo antes de me levar a um lindo escritório com uma parede inteira de vidro, com vista para Seattle.

"O Sr. Cullen estará aqui em breve." Bom, eu tinha tempo para me fazer parecer um pouco melhor.

Eu sabia que as coisas iam correr mal hoje. Depois me cortar depilando, eu consegui quebrar minha xícara de café e enquanto eu dirigia para a entrevista, a porra do meu carro quebrou e eu tive que andar.

Olhando para mim, eu estava feliz que o meu casaco era longo o suficiente para cobrir a minha saia. Suspirando de alívio, eu mexi os ombros tirando o casaco, e o pendurei na parte de trás da cadeira.

Eu estava tentando fazer o meu cabelo molhado da chuva parecer melhor quando um homem alto, de cabelos bronze entrou na sala, olhando-me de cima a baixo rapidamente, antes que ele se sentasse na minha frente, colocando um arquivo sobre a mesa entre nós.

"Isabella Swan", ele disse, abrindo o arquivo, tirando alguns papeis antes de fechar e olhar para mim.

Segurando um suspiro, observei sua beleza, seus intensos olhos verdes, mandíbula quadrada e rosto perfeitamente delineado. Eu sabia dos rumores sobre ele ser lindo pra caralho, mas eu nunca pensei que ele seria tão fodidamente incrível.

"Seu currículo é perfeito, mas temos alguns outros candidatos. Eu quero que você me conte um pouco sobre si mesma." O quê? "Eu sei que tenho tudo o que preciso saber, mas eu quero que você me diga."

"Hm, eu nasci em Forks, meu pai é o chefe da polícia na pequena cidade. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha quatro anos e me mudei para Phoenix com a minha mãe e vivi lá até o começo do ensino médio. Quando fiz dezessete anos, eu me mudei de volta para a casa do meu pai quando a minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro. O ensino médio acabou e eu me mudei para a Califórnia, para estudar na Berkeley. Sou formada para ser editora, mas sempre quis me tornar uma autora, mas como é difícil eu decidi empurrar essa ideia para longe e tentar a chance em algo mais útil do que me sentar atrás de um computador o dia todo, escrevendo para ninguém mais do que eu. Tenho 24 anos e trabalhar para uma das revistas mais renomadas em Seattle seria uma honra." Um silêncio constrangedor cresceu e comecei a mexer com a manga da minha blusa.

"Nós entraremos em contato quando nós decidirmos", foi tudo que ele disse e saiu.

Uau, isso não demorou mais do que dez minutos e eu tinha certeza que algo tinha dado errado.

_**Semana 34, ainda Agosto**_

Eu quase tropecei enquanto eu corria pela casa, procurando o telefone que estava tocando.

Sem fôlego, eu encontrei e atendi.

"Olá?" Minha voz estava rouca e eu esperava que fosse meu pai ou Jessica, ou alguém que eu conhecia.

"Isabella Swan?" Ok, não era ninguém que eu conhecia ou teria usado o nome que eu prefiro, _Bella_, e não todo o meu nome.

"É ela."

"Sou Tanya Denali, ligando da _Bacharel_ em nome de Edward Cullen." Eu tinha certeza de que meu coração parou. "Dos candidatos ao trabalho, o Sr. Cullen achou que o seu currículo e atitude foram os melhores. Ele quer que você comece a trabalhar como sua assistente na próxima segunda feira, 30 de agosto, às nove. Um conselho, esteja aqui com pelo menos trinta minutos de antecedência."

Agradeci e me sentei na cadeira mais próxima, passando por cima da conversa que eu tive.

Eu consegui o emprego. Consegui o fodido emprego! Eu gritei de alegria e pulei, feliz por ter a minha própria casa e não haver necessidade de pensar em colegas de quarto. Oh que alegria.

_**Semana 35, 30 de Agosto **_

Como Tanya tinha avisado, eu me encontrei no escritório 30 minutos antes de eu realmente ser necessária. E foi uma boa ideia, porque o Sr. Cullen chegou nem mesmo dez minutos mais tarde do que eu. Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça um pouco e entrou em seu escritório.

Ninguém disse nada, ele nem me disse o que fazer, apenas passou por mim. Por um minuto, pensei que essa coisa toda era uma brincadeira, até que uma doce menina chamada Angela veio até mim e disse que o Sr. Cullen estava pronto para me ver. Ela me levou até a porta e bateu duas vezes.

**Sr. Cullen POV**

Havia dois vultos na minha porta e eu sabia que era Angela com a garota nova, Isabella.

"Entre." Uma palavra rápida, não era necessário mais do que isso.

Isabella foi empurrada para dentro do meu escritório, tropeçando um pouco sobre os saltos altos. Ela estava vestida como as outras garotas aqui no escritório, não que houvessem muitas por aqui, mas ela colocava isso numa direção diferente. E parecia sexy com a saia lápis, uma blusa cinza claro simples e sapatos pretos com os quais ela mal conseguia andar.

"Sente-se, Isabella." Fiz um gesto para a cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

Ela murmurou algo que eu não entendi, enquanto se sentou, cruzando as pernas de uma forma muito sexy. Hmm, me pergunto como elas se pareceriam enroladas no meu torso.

_Pare de pensar sobre a sua nova assistente pessoal assim!_

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, imaginando sobre o que ela estaria murmurando, é, claro, apenas por curiosidade.

"Você pode me chamar de Bella", ela sorriu.

"Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto do uso de apelidos no ambiente de trabalho, como as pessoas chamam você fora deste edifício não é da minha conta, mas aqui, eu prefiro que você use seu nome verdadeiro."

**Bella POV**

Ele não permite o uso de apelidos? Sério?

"Eu entendo, sem apelidos no escritório." Eu menti sem problemas, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. _Idiota!_

"Outras regras que eu espero que você seja capaz de seguir são a de não flertar, se você se interessar por alguém, mantenha isso na sua vida privada. Nós não precisamos ver o que acontece depois que escurece. O mesmo vale para a família... não deixe que os problemas familiares interfiram no seu trabalho aqui. "

"Eu entendo e vou fazer o meu melhor para manter a família e amigos separados do trabalho."

"Fazer o seu melhor não é suficiente Isabella. Você tem que dar pelo menos 110% o tempo todo, ou você não vai conseguir trabalhar aqui, como minha assistente".

Ele continuou falando sobre as regras antes de me entregar a Angela novamente.

Eu gostei da Angela, ela era apenas dois anos mais velha do que eu, tinha 26 anos, casada há três anos com Ben. Eles ainda não tinham filhos, mas ela queria muito.

Depois de conhecer uma a outra um pouco, ela me mostrou ao redor, onde ficava a sala de descanso, a sala de xerox, onde ficavam os escritórios das pessoas que eu precisava conhecer e assim por diante. Por último, ela passou tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre Edward, uhm, o Sr. Cullen.

Angela disse que é como se ele tivesse algum tipo de radar que lhe diz quando as pessoas vão chegar atrasadas para que ele possa se encontrar diante delas e, às vezes gritar com elas. Ela disse que eu seria louca se eu não fizesse da minha rotina chegar, pelo menos, trinta minutos antes.

Toda manhã, às nove e meia, ele queria que houvesse um café preto em sua mesa, nem um minuto a mais ou a menos. Todos os dias ao meio-dia, ele queria outro café preto e todos os dias às quatro, ele queria água ou qualquer coisa sem cafeína.

Eu teria que fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Sim, eu tinha o direito a uma vida privada, uma vida fora da _Bachelor_, mas eu tinha que falar com Edward e, juntos, nós tínhamos que criar um plano de quando ele poderia me ligar e qual número ele seria capaz de chamar se houvesse algo importante.

É claro que, sem um namorado, um pai que vive há três horas de distância e sem muitos amigos, eu não tenho uma vida social, mas ele não precisa saber, não é?

A semana passou, Angela me ajudou durante a maior parte do tempo que Edward, uhm, o Sr. Cullen (eu precisava aprender a chamá-lo de Sr. Cullen, Edward não) me disse para fazer por ele.

Ele teve uma conversa rápida comigo depois do meu primeiro dia e me prometeu que iria deixar as coisas fáceis na primeira semana e gradualmente me introduzir na agitada vida como Assistente Pessoal de Edward Cullen.

Este ia ser um trabalho interessante, eu sabia.

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu sei que esse tipo de história já foi feito antes, Edward sendo o chefe da Bella e todo o amor complicado, e assim por diante, mas no fim de tudo eles acabam se casando e tendo filhos. Vou tentar seguir outro caminho._

_DevilsWriter_

**N/T: FIC DE ESCRITÓRIO. EU AMOOOOOO FIC DE ESCRITÓRIO. **

_Essa fic não tem previsão de postagem, talvez ela tenha um cronograma quando eu terminar Sexy Playground Daddys. Espero que gostem e comentem, bjos 3_

**Lary Reeden**

**N/B: **_Isso me lembra O Diabo Veste Prada e só isso já me interessou. E vocês, curtiram esse primeiro capítulo? Essa nota da autora me deixou tensa, vamos ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar aqui né? Haha. Beijos, não esqueçam de comentar! – Kessy Rods_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Semana 36, Setembro, Segunda-feira 6ª_**

Em apenas uma semana, eu sabia o que significava ser estressada.

O Sr. Cullen tinha conseguido manter sua promessa deixar as coisas mais fáceis e, gradualmente, me dar mais a fazer. Mas eu pensei que isso significava que ele iria levar as coisas lentamente, eu estava errada.

Pelo que Angela me disse, a pequena montanha de trabalho que eu tinha não era nada comparado a que eu iria ter, mas ainda era muito bom. Ela se ofereceu para me ajudar, mas eu sabia que ela tinha mais o que fazer, além das horas extras, para que ela e Ben pudessem viajar na semana do Natal, a primeira semana fora desde a sua lua de mel.

Eu estava fazendo uma lista sobre tudo que Edward precisava que estivesse pronto até o final do dia, por ordem de prioridade e assim por diante, quando o próprio Diabo apareceu.

"Isabella, eu preciso que você vá para a lavanderia no centro da cidade também, para pegar as roupas da minha irmã", ele me entregou um recibo e correu para seu escritório de novo, embora não tenha fechado a porta.

Olhei de volta para minha lista e anotei que eu tinha pegar o terno novo do Sr. Cullen no alfaiate, um terno Armani, ajustado vindo de Nova Iorque só para ele.

"Isabella, as roupas da minha irmã precisam ser pegas às três horas e você precisa estar aqui até as três e meia", o Sr. Cullen falou de onde estava na sua mesa, nunca olhando para cima, para mim.

_Porra!_ Eu não seria capaz de fazer tudo até o fim do dia.

Peguei minha bolsa e casaco, colocando a lista no meu bolso, e praticamente corri para o elevador, quase perdendo o que estava descendo.

Primeiro fui para a padaria favorita do Sr. Cullen para garantir que o enorme bolo que estava sendo confeitado, junto os cupcakes, estavam indo bem e que ficariam prontos até sexta-feira, para ser pegos no sábado para a festa que a _Bacharel_ estava oferecendo.

Era apenas uma festa para os funcionários da revista, mas, como secretária do Sr. Cullen, eu precisava ter certeza de que tudo estava correndo bem. Alice Whitlock era a irmã do Sr. Cullen, uma fadinha com cabelo preto curto.

Eu só tinha visto ela uma vez, brevemente, quando ela teve uma pequena reunião com o Sr. Cullen sobre a festa. Ela é designer e incrível em organizar festas (palavras de Angela, não minhas).

~.~

Me joguei na minha cadeira, respirando e apenas esperando sua voz me chamar. Eu sabia que estava atrasada com as roupas da sua irmã e eu sabia que ele estaria morrendo de raiva, mas ele não sabia o quão difícil é ir de um lado para outro de Seattle em quinze minutos. É impossível e, portanto, eu acabei ultrapassando os quinze minutos.

Quinze minutos viraram vinte, depois vinte e cinco, trinta e, em seguida, aumentou tanto até que eu estava com uma hora de atraso.

"Isabella!" ah, lá estava ela, a voz do meu chefe agora com muita raiva.

Empurrei-me para fora da minha cadeira e corri para a porta.

"Sim Sr. Cullen?" Tentei usar minha voz suave como mel, tentando agradá-lo, mesmo que eu sempre falhasse em momentos como este.

"Traga sua agenda", ele quase gritou e pegou toda a minha bolsa em vez de perder tempo, o seu tempo, procurando-o por minha mesa.

Não foi tão difícil de encontrar, afinal de contas, eu puxei o caderno, e encontrei a lista que ele tinha me dado antes.

"Diga-me Isabella, você quer esse trabalho?" Ele olhou para mim, com as mãos dobradas em frente a ele em sua mesa.

"Sim", eu respondi de imediato, intrigada com a pergunta.

"Você acha que você pode fazer este trabalho?"

"Sim". Novamente intrigada.

"Então me diga, Isabella, por que diabos você chegou com uma hora de atraso, com as roupas da minha irmã?" Ele quase gritou.

_Nota para mim mesma: sempre fechar a porta, se ele quer falar com você._

"Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, mas..."

"Eu não quero ouvir desculpas estúpidas", ele latiu. "Eu vou lhe dar outra chance já que você só está trabalhado aqui faz uma semana."

"Obrigada, isso não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo." Me vi implorando pateticamente, cheia de frases estúpidas, mas eu precisava do emprego, pelo menos se eu queria ter um pouco mais de mobiliário para a minha casa. E se eu quisesse manter as minhas contas em dia.

"Bom, porque na próxima vez eu não vou ser agradável. Agora, há alguma coisa na lista que você não tenha feito?" Olhei a lista rapidamente antes de dizer que não.

Nós revisamos a lista dos próximos três dias, terça, quarta e quinta-feira, antes que ele me dissesse que eu poderia ir embora.

~.~

Estacionei o meu carro, um modelo vermelho Volkswagen Golf Mk4 de 2005, fora da minha casa, e eu senti a paz se instaurar em cima de mim, sabendo que dentro dela havia um cômodo que ficaria feliz em me deixar tomar banho nele, uma cama com cobertores e travesseiros e refrigerantes. Dormi a noite inteira.

E, claro, havia o Sr. Nubby, o apaziguador de esforço mais perfeito do mundo. Um amigo roxo que poderia me fazer esquecer qualquer coisa até segunda, até mesmo me fazer esquecer de como respirar.

Eu fiz exatamente isso, tomei um banho longo e quente, tomei um copo de vinho, me mimando um pouco antes de eu deitar nua na minha linda cama no meu bonito quarto, apenas aproveitando antes de ir até a minha mesa de cabeceira, e retirar o Sr. Nubby da gaveta.

Eu herdei a casa depois que a minha avó faleceu há apenas um ano e mesmo que ela tivesse quase oitenta anos, ela era jovem, saudável (pelo menos tão saudável quanto ela poderia ser) e moderna. Não havia cores escuras ou papeis de parede horríveis dos anos 60. Não, tudo era claro, paredes claras, todos os quartos brancos, uma tela em branco para eu colocar um pouco de cor.

E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, pintei o meu quarto para dar a tela em branco alguma cor. O único quarto que consegui pintar até eu realmente ter dinheiro foi o meu. Pensei na hora que era uma boa ideia, que eu iria dormir bem em um quarto com personalidade e talvez até mesmo ter algum namorado ou casos de uma noite. As paredes eram de uma cor marrom suave e quente, cortando o branco. Minha cama era de madeira maciça escura, e o piso azul que seguia por todos os cômodos até a sala.

_Terra e água juntos._

"DEUS!" Eu gritei quando o Sr. Nubby mais uma vez me fez esquecer o mundo fora das minhas quatro paredes.

Como eu sonhei que fosse um homem de verdade que me fizesse esquecer como respirar, me fizesse esquecer meu próprio nome, não uma máquina que comia baterias como uma única menina come doces.

Um homem que ainda pudesse dormir na minha cama, no mínimo, estar nela. O sono não era tão importante. Um período de seca era o motivo, se você poderia chamar de período de seca depois de quase dois anos.

Assim quando eu desci do meu incrível estupor, e fiquei a ponto de rastejar para debaixo das cobertas para dormir, meu celular tocou.

Gemendo, peguei ele, para ver o nome do Sr. Cullen piscando sobre a tela. Droga, isso significava que eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo, eu tinha que atender ou eu iria perder meu emprego.

"Olá?"

"Isabella, eu preciso que você vá ao escritório e pegue a próxima edição montada da _Bacharel_". Ele exigiu. O _quê?__Sem um simples 'oi'?__Sem 'Isabella, você tem tempo...?_

"Ok, Sr. Cullen.", eu respondi, encontrando minhas calças de ioga e um moletom. Ainda estava muito quente para vestir um suéter, pelo menos se você estivesse usando alguma coisa por baixo, mas estava ficando lentamente mais frio e mais frio.

A viagem de volta para o escritório levou vinte minutos, sem qualquer tipo de tráfego e eu estava realmente chateada quando peguei o elevador até o nosso piso, o quinto.

O Sr. Cullen não vivia longe do escritório, talvez uns 20 minutos, uma curta distância, mas ele não poderia pegar o livro por si mesmo, não, ele tinha que enviar sua secretária porque ela vive há 20 minutos a partir do escritório, se não houver trânsito.

O livro de edição foi fácil de achar e assim eu entrei no meu carro novo, e corri. Eu queria estar em casa, eu queria dormir e estava precisando do Sr. Nubby novamente, graças ao Sr. Cullen. _Ok, talvez eu realmente pudesse agradecê-lo.__Eu nunca costumo usar o Sr. Nubby duas vezes em um dia._

Sr. Cullen vivia em um apartamento enorme e pelo que eu tinha ouvido, era de dois andares. Quem tem um apartamento com dois andares? Ah, sim, aqueles com uma porrada de dinheiro, que gostam de esfregar isso na cara de quem não tem tanto dinheiro.

O segurança me deixou entrar, sem hesitação, logo que eu informei que eu era a secretária do Sr. Cullen. Parecia que não era o suficiente assustar seus empregadores em uma base diária, ele tinha que assustar o porteiro.

O livro foi entregue rapidamente e eu corri de volta para casa, eu tinha que receber um orgasmo antes de ir para a cama, sem sequer olhar sobre a lista da terça-feira. Isso podia esperar, mesmo que eu soubesse que ia me arrepender quando entrasse no escritório no dia seguinte.

**N/A Eu sei que é um capítulo curto, mas eu só precisava deixar todos verem o quanto Bella odeia o Sr. Cullen (Edward).****No próximo capítulo teremos POV dele também.**

**N/B: Haha, isso tá ficando interessante, não? Digam tudo nos comentários! Bjs e até! – Kessy R.**

**NÃOOOOOOOOO EU NÃOOOO SUMI, mas sim eu estou sem tempo pras fics, então elas estão lentas, mas irei até o fim. Espero que vocês permaneçam comigo :D**


End file.
